Cupcakes and Memories
by Aerilon452
Summary: Modern Day Fic: Nasir awakens to his true self upon seeing Agron; brooding. They are in a bakery where they get a cupcake and then spend time in reverie of memories.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Agron and Nasir see each other; their old lives come back to them in the 21st century.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Spartacus.

Pairing Agron and Nasir

Rating: M

**CUPCAKES AND MEMORIES:**

It's the 21'st century, a young man dark of skin with black hair sat in a bakery with a few girls who found him attractive. He was listening intently to them, moved by their varying beauty, but none of them called to his spirit, none of them stirred his passion until he set eyes upon a man sitting by himself; brooding. Something about this man called to him, brought him out of the chair, away from the girls who had invited him to spend the afternoon with them. His steps are measured, sure, a bit excited as he stopped in front of the brooding man with short hair, tan skin and enticing eyes. "I feel I know you." he said unable to help himself. There was recognition in his heart.

Agron had been brooding since he saw the dark skinned black haired young Nasir walk through the door with a gaggle of girls flitting about him, fawning over his beauty. It had been torture to watch, to stare, and not go to the man he loved. Agron had woken the moment he had seen Nasir that morning ambling by on the street, but Nasir had not seen him. Using the skills that had been beaten into him by Doctore and his whip, Agron followed his Syrian lover all day until they came to the Bakery. Then, like magic he had seen him, walked over to him, and claimed to know him. For now, until Nasir woke, he would have to play dumb, "Maybe in another life." Agron answered gently trying to keep his face blank when his heart beat wildly out of control.

There was something in the brooding mans eyes that seemed to flip a switch inside of him. A name danced on his tongue, begging to be said, "Agron..." The name tumbled from his lips bringing memories, images, faces, places, and blood. "Agron..." Nasir said again, this time his tone wavering. He was confused and he was looking around rapidly. "Where are we?" Agron rose from the chair embracing him with strong arms, surrounding him once more with his unique scent. Nasir shook mumbling Agron's name over and over.

Agron felt his world stabilize for the first time in years. Nasir was returned to his arms. His heart was alive, it was beating once more. "I have you... Little Man." Agron teased Nasir. Suddenly Nasir planted his fist in his back mumbling for Agron not to call him that. Agron only laughed, hugging the man who held his heart tighter and tighter. This was what he had been searching for; he knew it. "I love you Nasir and I never want you from my arms." Agron pulled back brushing Nasir's hair out of his lovely face. "I'm never letting you go." Agron swore. If his forearm had still been branded with the mark of the house of Batiatus then he would have used a knife to shear the brand from his body as he made the oath to Nasir. "I love you." Agron claimed Nasir's lips uncaring of who saw them. Men. woman. Elderly. Agron didn't care. All that mattered to him was the feel of Nasir's lips against his own.

Nasir pulled back, not wanting to break from Agron, but he needed air. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else." He said seeing the way people stared at them, seeing the way girls watched them a mixture of lust and annoyance in their eyes. It made him chuckle. Those were looks he had been used to. "Let's get something sweet and go home." Nasir said drawing his hand down Agron's arm to lace their fingers together. Agron was no long a gladiator, no longer a General in the army of Spartacus. They were two men together. "I want to go home." Nasir spoke again arching his eyebrow. Agron swooped in and kissed him again quickly and then pulled back laughing like he used to. Nasir's heart felt like it would burst from all the love he held for Agron.

Agron stretched out across his bed with Nasir opposite him. They had gotten a chocolate cupcake from the bakery and hurried as quickly as they could back to his apartment on the Upper East Side. It was a nice spacious loft that spoke to Agron having a lot of money. He could spend his days doing nothing if he chose, but Agron spent his days training with swords, boxing, and wrestling. Now he knew why he spent so much time doing this. Nasir. It was all in the hope of seeing Nasir again. The more his was with his Syrian lover Agron remembered why they had done what they had done. Pushing it aside, Agron dipped his finger in the icing, but rather than lick the digit clean himself he held out his hand for Nasir. He was longing to feel Nasir's tongue upon his skin. "Come on." Agron teased, "I know you want to. With a wicked smile gracing his lips, Nasir took Agron's hand pulling him closer. Nasir touched the tip of his tongue at the base of Agron's finger slowly moving up until the top of his tongue touched chocolate. But Nasir didn't stop there. His mouth closed over Agron's finger, licking, hollowing his cheeks. Agron could moan from the sight, the feel of Nasir. His eyes rolled back in his head with the electricity of Nasir's tongue against his skin.

Nasir pulled back licking his lips from the mixture of chocolate and Agron's skin. Agron had always tasted wild and untamed to Nasir's tongue. Nothing could change that, not even the other rebels saying Agron was mired in piss and shit because he was from lands east of the Rhine. Nasir could never stop loving Agron. It was why they made the deal in the first place. They wanted to be together in the next life and in the life after that. Nasir picked up the cup cake, licked off a generous amount of chocolate, and then climbed over to straddle Agron's waist. Without words Nasir claimed Agron's lips fiercely, plunging his tongue deeply into Agron's mouth. Lips fused, tongues dueled, and chocolate flavored their already unique taste together. Wild rain had been them. In his kiss he could taste the lingering desire for the battle field. Agron was a gladiator, a proud warrior, and the man he loved so much. Gasping, Nasir drew in sharp breaths, "You are all I want." He stated, his words broken by his gasps. "Never leave my arms again." Tears gathered in his eyes from once again being with Agron.

"I will never leave your side." Agron swore his hands upon Nasir's hips. "You are mine. You are my heart. I cannot be without you." He admitted. Sitting up, Agron gripped Nasir, holding him by the back of the thighs, where he moved to the wall pinning his Syrian to the wall. Agron stirred in desire, passionate need to be joined to Nasir once more. Temptingly, Nasir's wrapped his legs around Agron's waist holding him tight. Once more Agron kissed Nasir fiercely, infusing his lover with as much pleasure as he could with their clothes still on. "I love you." Agron moaned between kisses and rolling his hips up against Nasir. "Soon, you will feel me again." Agron promised with Nasir rolling his eyes back. "I have been too long from your loving embrace. I need you."

"Then take me." Nasir teased slipping his hand down Agron's chest, down his pants to grip him, to stroke him, to bring his already raging passion to a boil "I want you just as much." Nasir punctuated each word with a kiss. Then, suddenly, the mattress was under Nasir's back and he bounced a little making him laugh opening his arms to Agron. "Come take me to Olympus with the power of your cock. Jupiter would envy you." Nasir grinned at Agron who stalked towards him like the powerful being he was. First the gladiator took off his shoes, and then he attacked the pants Nasir wore ripping them ruthlessly off his legs to throw them over his shoulder. "Still the brute I fell in love with." Nasir moaned with Agron settling over him. Nasir took this time to put his hands to the hem of Agron's shirt, pulling it up, wanting if off of his Germanic lover. Agron complied eagerly.

Agron set his teeth to Nasir's skin, marking him, claiming him all over again. The feel of his Syrian had long since been denied his flesh. He needed Nasir, needed to feel his chest rising and falling, needed to watch him in the grips of sleep. Nasir was his. Kissing his way up from Nasir's hip, Agron took the light blue shirt by the hem and pushed it up revealing more dark skin for his ravenous lips to devour. His skin was soft, silky, an un-marred by battle much as it had been the first time they had met. Though, Agron found he missed the scar along Nasir's side. It reminded him that he had come so close to losing the man who held his heart.

Nasir threaded his fingers through Agron's hair. This was what he had been missing for so long. He had missed Agron's lips, his teeth teasing his skin, the hot touch of his tongue. Nasir had missed the way Agron held him in bed, mumbled loving words in his ear. Most of all, Nasir missed the way he and Agron made love. At times it had been primal, hard and demanding. At other times it had been slow, sweet and gentle. "I want you." Nasir moaned staring once again into Agron's eyes. They seemed to be frozen in the moment, staring at each other, but Nasir refused to remain idle. Nasir feathered his hands down Agron's chest, down his abs, to the waist band of his jeans. The button popped free, the zipper hissed as it lowered, and his hand slipped inside to feel bare heated flesh. Agron was hard and Nasir ached to taste him.

Agron was so lost in the divine bounty that was Nasir's skin when suddenly he was on his back and his love was above him smiling down at him with wicked intent. Nasir brought his lips back to Agron's, kissed his heatedly, but then drew back, slipped down paying homage to the space above his heart. Agron dug his hands into Nasir's hips forcing himself to remain on his back, to let his love tease him, to explore. His back arched as teeth dug into his hip. A growl rumbled from his chest to echo on the silence around them. For now Nasir seemed to be ignoring the one part of his body that Agron wanted attention shown to. Instead, Nasir kissed his way down, following the trail of the jeans he was taking from Agron's body. Another growl of male desire could be heard coming from him.

Nasir nipped and licked Agron's skin along the inside of his left thigh as he slipped from the bed to the floor where he could take the offending jeans off that were keeping his skin separated from Agron's. The material pooled on the floor leaving Nasir to retrace his trek up Agron's delicious God-Like form until his lips were inches away from the cock that had taken him to heights of pleasure time and again. Rolling his gaze up, Nasir saw Agron's eyes glazed over with desire. That pleased him to no end. He opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to tease the head of Agron's impressive length. His skin was hot, it was flushed. Nasir could taste pre-cum dancing over his tongue. Relaxing his jaw he closed his lips on Agron, sliding inch by inch down on his lover listening to the moans of pleasure fill the air.

Agron bowed his spin, bracing his head against the mattress while letting his fingers find their way into Nasir's hair. He was utterly lost to the way Nasir worked him over. Up and down. Up and down. Agron had to be careful not to tighten his grip to the point he ended up hurting his Little Man. Oh, how Nasir hated that nick name. Agron shuddered and laughed when Nasir sucked and used teeth against him. It was what he liked the most; just the hint of violence amidst the love. "Oh, by the breath of Aphrodite, I love you." Agron moaned giving Nasir a light tug. Before, back during the rebellion, he had never made his love give him oral sex. Agron hated putting Nasir back on his knees. "Come, let me love you."

Nasir joined Agron on the bed eager for what was to come. His body ached to have Agron inside of him again. He stretched out with his back to Agron, but was pleasantly surprised when he was rolled to his back looking up at the man he didn't know how he lived without. Agron stepped away from the bed for a moment, disappearing into a side room leaving Nasir on the bed. Seconds later Agron came back smirking and holding a bottle of iridescent blue gel. His body quivered with anticipation. Again, he rolled to his side, only to have Agron move him once more to his back. Nasir was about to ask, but his words were cut off just by watching Agron flip the top of the bottle, squeezing some of the gel into his hand, and spreading it all over the glorious jut of his cock that was hard and aching.

Agron went back to Nasir still working the soothing gel into his cock. He didn't want to cause his lovely fair skinned Syrian any pain. Nasir stayed on his back, parting his knees, accepting Agron once again into his lovers embrace. Getting back on the bed, Agron knelt between Nasir's legs slowly working the remaining gel on his hand over the sensitive entrance. "Breathe out," Agron told Nasir and he did so allowing him to slip his index finger inside. Nasir gasped and tightened on Agron's finger but did not cry out in pain. Easy at first Agron moved his index in and out with Nasir's hips following his movements. "We get a second chance at our first time." Agron leaned into Nasir and kissed the space above his love's heart feeling the thunderous beat. They locked gazes just as Agron drew his finger out and rested his swollen, flushed head, against Nasir's tight opening.

Nasir brought his knees up against Agron's waist as he dug his fingers into his shoulder feeling the strong muscle that would serve any gladiator well in the arena. There was a small twinge of pain, but the pleasure washed that away almost immediately. "Fill me." Nasir moaned bringing Agron down fully on top of him, fully inside of him. The pleasure/pain signals in his brain were getting mixed up. Agron drew out of him, easing back, only to thrust inside again. It all came back to him, is muscles remembered what Agron liked. When his Germanic lover pulled out of him, Nasir tightened his muscles, and when Agron thrust into him, he brought his hips up to meet the thrust. The sensual scrape of flesh, the friction being caused inside of him, clenched Nasir's heart and made his heart beat faster. Agron had been the only man to stir his passions. The Roman who had bought Nasir taught him the ways of fucking, but Agron showed him what it was to love, and to be loved.

A sheen of sweat glistened along Nasir's chest as Agron worked into him again and again. They fell into a pattern that was driving both of them wildly out of their minds. Agron made sure that he kept his body relaxed, his passions in check so he wouldn't bring harm to Nasir. That would kill him. Agron set his mouth to the side of Nasir's neck tasting the rapid beat of his lover's pulse upon his tongue. And then he heard a sound he had dreamt of many times. Agron didn't even have to look know. Nasir snarled as he used to and then locked his arms around Agron's back, digging his nails in. It as a signal to him that his lover was close, that Agron would be soon to follow. He braced most of his weight on his palms and then moved to his knees changing the angle of his penetration. Agron grasped Nasir's hips making his Syrian rest his weight on his shoulders. "Let's make the Gods envious." Agron bellowed increasing his pace and with his free hand he started to stroke Nasir's neglected cock with sure quick strokes and a flick of his wrist.

Nasir felt his release stirring low in his belly. He tightened his legs on Agron's waist and gripped his forearms. Nasir pulled his body from the bed so the angle of their joining was changed once again. He draped his arms over Agron's shoulder, burying his fingers in the short hairs at his lover's nape. Nasir moved, rotating his hips, and grinding down. It was his turn to show Agron just how must his body had been missed. Using the grace and poise he had long since honed, Nasir rose and fell over Agron like the crashing of a wave to the shore. He brought his lover so deep inside of him that they were almost fused together. Faster and faster he moved hearing Agron groan. Nasir chuckled and then gasped sharply at the feel of Agron's teeth biting into his shoulder; marking him. He snarled grinding down on him hard. Agron thrust up into him sharply taking him once more to the bed. Nasir felt his release spill hot and sticky against his navel, in Agron's hand, and he was dizzy with the feeling of Agron's cock twitching inside of him. "You rival that of Jupiter himself." Nasir laughed unafraid to blaspheme in this day and age. "I love you."

**EARLY MORNING:**

Agron sighed, let out a low moan with the feeling of Nasir's skin to his. They had made love with such passion that the gods were sure to take notice. Jupiter himself would have gotten tired three hours in. Agron had not known such passion in his life. It renewed almost immediately after he would come. Nasir hadn't gotten tired either. His Syrian was just as voracious for him. Agron contented himself with running his index finger along Nasir's left side where a burn scar had been, but he now found smooth unblemished flesh. They were together, but a sudden cloud threatened to rob him of the rest of his passion. He and Nasir were alive, but what of their brothers, their sisters? "We're alive..." Agron muttered. "My last memory of you is when you fell in battle Nasir." Tears welled in his eyes, "My heart died that day." He hugged Nasir from behind, holding him tightly, and he kissed the side of his lovers head. "I thought the pain of my brother's death was the worst thing that had happened to me, but I was wrong."

Nasir shook, repressing his sudden sobs that had chased away his lust. "I didn't die immediately after being struck down by the Romans." Nasir admitted turning in Agron's arms. "I was kept alive long enough to be crucified with the others along the Appian Way." Nasir let his tears fall freely as Agron drew him in. Nasir buried his eyes against Agron's shoulder sobbing. Then, gathering his warriors resolve, Nasir continued to speak, "I was nailed up across from Saxa. She fought, she screamed, and I was alive long enough to see her die." Nasir felt hot tears trailing down his face. Agron kissed his cheeks, his fore head, and finally they kissed again, but it wasn't filled with passion. It was sweet, it was loving, and it was fueled by relief to be alive. "What happened to the rest of you?" Nasir asked, but he knew that look Agron wore. His lover was relieving that final battle.

Agron pulled Nasir back into his arms, needed the comfort of Nasir's touch if he was going to speak about what happened. "We fled from the Romans," Agron's voice shook, "Barely making it into the mountains. The city was lost and most of us were dead, wounded, or dying. Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus, Naevia, and I were all that survived that day." his lips touched the top of Nasir's head. "I didn't want to live without you, but somehow, Spartacus spurred me on, forced me to fight. He made me turn my pain outward, made me a monster that he unleashed so I could quell the agony of my heart." Agron felt his own tears well up in his eyes, hot and demanding to fall. "But in the end we were cornered, we had nowhere else run." Agron sniffed. "Naevia was the first to fall, Crixus soon followed. I know not of what happened to Gannicus or Spartacus." He cupped Nasir's face, bringing his eyes level with his. "I took a spear to the fucking chest with your name on my lips." Nasir kissed him.

Nasir pulled back and changed position. He settled over Agron's waist. "It's over and we're together. This pain, our past, is legend now. Our names are immortal for we fought with Spartacus." Nasir smiled lightly getting Agron to look at him. "I love you. I want you. And I want us to go home." Agron's eyes flashed with anger, with pain, and with understanding. "Our home is near old Capua, near Vesuvius. We should go home and find a villa where we can live." Nasir motioned to the window, to the streets below, "This city makes me nervous. Too many people," He chuckled. "Do you want to go home?" Nasir asked suddenly unsure if Agron would come with him.

"Nasir, I followed you down into the underworld, I think I can handle returning to Rome with you." Agron kissed Nasir passionately. "I will go wherever you wish my love." Agron looked deeply into Nasir's eyes seeing contentment, love, desire, and anticipation of their return home. Rome had been a symbol of slavery, of conquest when they had been fighting for freedom well deserved. Now that world was dead with only them to remember. "We should see Rome; see the grand city that fell to the rigors of time." Agron smiled a vicious lion snarl at that thought. "Besides, I long to see the ruins of that once vast empire," Together he and Nasir laughed. Then they kissed falling back into the bounds of pleasure that had gripped them before the pain, the memories, and the tales of their death.

**BAKERY:**

Nasir looked at the delicious baked goods after he and Agron had picked out a few tasty treats to take with them on the flight back to Italy. He was a mess of trepidation, of anxiety, and of curiosity. The city had been a shining marvel built on the backs of slaves when he had last drawn breath, but now, the city hat had once caused the world to tremble, now stood in crumbling ruins. Agron had smiled his fierce lion's grin, as Nasir called it, when he thought of seeing Rome. Now, Nasir smiled as well. All this time, until see Agron's face again, he had been just a pale reflection of the person he used to be, the warrior who had been molded from a simple body slave.

"You two caused quite the stir yesterday."

Nasir looked up at the woman who was behind the glass display case. She was smiling. "Apologies," Nasir backed away and bowed his head feeling his cheeks flush. When he brought his head up she was still smiling. "We… uh…" Nasir was tongue tied. Back in the days of the rebellion Nasir could freely kiss Agron without another of the men batting an eye lash. It was normal. It was them. But this modern world, this day and age, two men loving each other, or two women, was still so taboo even though there now held the possibility of marriage.

Agron took the paper bag from the gentlemen who rang him up and then he looked over to Nasir who was blushing as furiously as he used to before he had been sure of his place at Agron's side. It warmed his heart to see that look from his Syrian again. "Nasir," Agron called to his lover. "We should go." He smiled that brilliant happy smile he knew Nasir loved as he held out his hand to the man who had captured his soul and set his heart free from chains of sorrow. Nasir was truly his world and his one reason for being.

Nasir smiled at the woman and then went, lacing his fingers with Agron's offered hand. "I'm ready," He whispered resting his head on Agron's shoulder as they walked together out of the bakery and to the waiting car that would take them to airport. Beside him, Agron was relaxed, almost languid as he stared out the window watching the city pass by. Nasir was fighting off the butterflies in his stomach. It was his idea to return to Rome. So, why was he so nervous? With his free hand, he did something he had not done in years. He felt his neck for the collar he had worn for a good portion of his life. When his fingers encountered flesh, some of his tension eased.

Agron sensed the unease in Nasir. Still holding his lover's hand, Agron brought it up to his lips, kissing the soft knuckles lovingly. Then, he released Nasir's hand only to rest his arm across Nasir's shoulder's bringing him into the comfort of his body. "What has you making that face?" Agron asked tipping Nasir's chin up. If there was anything he could do to have his lovely Nasir smiling he would do it. Nasir bit his bottom lip almost afraid to give voice to his thoughts. Agron could fix that. With his free hand, Agron fished inside his pants pocket bringing out the slender Jade band that had been burning a hole through his pocket showing it to Nasir.

Nasir's eyes lit up like the first rays of dawn peeking over the horizon. He gingerly took the band from Agron's palm and was about to slip it on to his right ring finger when Agron stopped him taking the band back. Agron took Nasir's left hand to slide the band on to his left ring finger. The stone warmed to his skin immediately. "You mean it?" Nasir asked, his voice far away, as light as a puff of air. He was stunned. He was happy. He was falling more in love with Agron than he thought possible.

Agron pulled a matching band out and slipped it upon his own left ring finger. "Yes," He nodded. "I figured when we grow tired of Rome, the memories etched upon her crumbling stones, that we would come back here and build a life free of the shackles of the past." Leaning in, Agron kissed Nasir lightly; just a brush of lips. He always wanted a long life with Nasir, but fighting the Romans had given them a short but eventful life. They had loved. They had battled. They had carved their names into history. Now was the time for them to just live.

Nasir was left without words. He could only stare at the jade band he now wore on his finger. All he could was smile at Agron, letting all the love he held for this man shine through his eyes. He wanted nothing but to be with him forever. Nasir turned in the seat and threw his arms over Agron's shoulders hugging him close. "I love you." The words fell from his lips as easily as he drew in his next breath. Nasir pulled back, locking his eyes with Agron's, "Let us lay old demons to rest before we start our future."

**ROME; ITALY**

**6 HOURS LATER:**

Agron lounged against the wall staring at the crumbling ruins of Rome's once great Coliseum as he held tight to Nasir. The arena might have intimidated him had time not ravaged and weathered the stones. Now, it was a monument to a world that no long existed. Still, it gave Agron's heart pause and he mourned the missed chance to burn this stadium to the ground as had befallen the arena of Capua. "To think of all the gladiators that died upon these sands." Agron mumbled kissing Nasir's temple. "Lucky you never knew such a thing. The sands, the arena, and the voices of the crowd as they condemned hated gladiators and elevated their favorites." He trailed off once more looking at the battered stones, glaring at them with a hateful stare. "The thought of it makes me sick."

Nasir turned in Agron's embrace, "Then strike such thoughts from your mind." He cupped Agron's face seeing the past tormenting him deep in his eyes. "The past, those Romans, are dead. Their bones are dust in the earth." Nasir kissed Agron quickly. "They can't make slaves of us. If I had the power I would rip the thoughts from your mind and set fire to them so the ash could be carried away on the wind." He hated to see the only man he loved so tormented. Perhaps coming here had been a bad idea after all. Nasir could not claim to be as haunted as Agron. When he had been a slave, he had had position, status. Agron had been a gladiator; forced to fight for his life. Every day, for him, had been a fight for survival. "This world, our world, is dead. They hold no sway to influence our future."

"You speak truth," Agron sighed kissing Nasir's forehead. "I dwell too much on what could have been." He laughed then, smiling as if he had made a joke. But what filled his heart with joy, with laughter, was having Nasir with him. "I would rather think of the life we'll have together now." Another brilliant smiled hinted to other things that were to come. "Come, let us leave this monument of crumbling stone and go seek good fortunes elsewhere." Before they could leave, the sound of falling pebbles caught Agron's attention. Instinct had him reaching for his sword that no longer rested at his side. Instead he moved in front of Nasir and listened.

"I knew the smell of piss and shit the moment I walked in."

"Crixus!" Agron called out seeing the once Undefeated Gaul emerge from the shadows. "You fucking Gaul!" He laughed moving from Nasir's protection. There was no threat. There was only the sight of a brother. It was a welcome sight to Agron's eyes. He reached Crixus and held out his hand. The Gaul grasped his wrist and clapped his upper arm. "It's…" Agron had not the words.

"I know." Crixus nodded stepping back from Agron to look at Nasir. "You are never far from his side." Crixus watched as Nasir, the Syrian he had once held reservations about, come forward. Nasir was now a trusted friend. "It warms heart to know you two breathe the free air."

Nasir took Crixus by the wrist as was custom, but his eyes moved past the Gaul to search out the one he knew to be lingering in the shadows. "Where is Naevia?" Then, the young woman he had first met appeared with a smile upon her lips absent scars or the tormented specter of past atrocities lingering in her gaze. Nasir moved around the Gaul to embrace her. She was someone he had missed seeing almost as much as he had missed Agron. "It's wonderful to see you." He laughed before stepping back and returning to Agron's side.

Naevia molded her body to that of her lover's side, Crixus as she gazed upon her treasured friends and fellow warriors when they had rebelled against Rome in pursuit of their freedom. It had been and ill fated battle, one the Gods had no favored, and in the end it claimed their lives. But, here, now, in this time they were all standing together. "I thought we would not see you again." She spoke gently ever so intimidated by this symbol of Roman cruelty.

"The Gods smile on us then." Agron spoke seeing the worry in Naevia's gaze. "We should find some where we can get food and drink." He motioned to the Coliseum, "This place still reeks of death." Agron rested his arm across Nasir's shoulders with a joyful smile playing over his lips as he led the way out to the street where they could get a taxi.

**A/N:** I may continue this story for which I have left the ending open for it, but I am uncertain as to when I will. So if more chapters don't appear then this story will stand alone as it is. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a NAGRON fic! Lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

Nasir stood on the roof looking out at the city of New York while people flitted about turning the barrens pace into a magical oasis in the midst of so much noise and chaos. He fiddled with the Jade band on his finger as butterflies flitted about in his stomach. Today was a special day. He and Agron were getting married. A smile graced Nasir's lips as he breathed the free air. For three months they had spent time touring Southern Italy, seeing the places that had held the greatest horrors for them. It was hard to see the crumbling stone, to remember it as it had been; whole. Agron had even brought them back to Capua; ruined as it was. The sister to Rome was nothing more than a shabby, stone ridden, poor reflection of itself. Agron had smiled and then spat on the ground where Romans once tread, where he had been in chains, and sold as a slave. Nasir, in that moment, had taken Agron's hand and rested his head against his love's shoulder. The next day they had been on a flight back to New York with Crixus and Naevia accompanying them. He was happy to be home, but also sad to leave what they had known behind despite the dark memories that plagued them still.

Agron stood concealed in the shadows as he watched Nasir looking out at the city they now called home. In some ways it reminded him of what Ancient Rome must have looked like; crowded with people. But he was glad he had never seen Rome when they had first lived. Life now was full of new challenges. Perhaps his greatest would be remaining calm as he tied his life to the man he loved under the light of a full moon. When they had returned home, Agron and Nair had worked tirelessly on finding a pagan priest who could marry them in the way they had been accustomed to. It hadn't been easy, but they had found one in Soho who was licensed to conduct marriage ceremonies. They needed this, not only because they were in love, but because it would go a long way to wash away the horrors of the lives that had come before. Agron had gone back to Capua, and Nasir had stood in the exact spot where he had been crucified trying not to tremble, to shake, to have a panic attack over what had happened to him. Agron just took him in his arms, held him, and whispered that it was all over. Rome was done, it could not see them once more to shackle and bit.

Nasir turned, drawn by the intense stare that Agron directed at him, and smiled a bright smile intended only for the one he loved. Agron was a man borne of battle, of pain, and suffering. He was a man who had been captured in a foreign war and sold as a slave, forced to be a gladiator. Agron had been taught to embrace pain and suffering, to accept death and to caress it like a lover. Nasir had spent many a night watching over Agron has his fierce lover from lands East of the Rhine tossed and turned deep in the grasp of Morpheus. Agron dreamed of his days contained in the House of Batiatus, dreamed of the escape, and of the Roman who had taken his brother's life. Nasir has spent his life as a body slave, trusted, holding position to his master. He hadn't known a life of pain, of suffering. Until the night Spartacus came to the villa his skin had been unmarred by battle. There had been nothing Nasir could do to take the harsh memories from Agron, all he could do was to love is strong Germanic lover with all of his heart. And loving Agron was easy. Nasir would never be without him.

Agron felt such love, such pride when he looked upon Nasir. He could hardly remember the common slave boy that his Syrian had been. Before him stood a man, a proud rebel warrior who had helped to send many Roman's to the afterlife. There was no trace of the body slave. In the camps Nasir had flourished. He had come into his own as a man, as a fighter. If he had been made a gladiator, Nasir would have thrived in the arena where, Agron was sure, many Roman's would have underestimated him leading to his victory. He stood frozen in place, still staring at Nasir. Agron wanted to go to him, to hold him, to kiss Nasir's tempting lips, but he was held firm in place. He couldn't explain it. His fair Syrian was the love of Agron's life; both of them. This was where his life was meant to go; being tied to Nasir.

"You still gaze upon him with such love and affection as you did in days gone by." Crixus came to stand next to Agron knowing that tonight was important to his former brother and gladiator from the ludus of Batiatus. When he had married Naevia, he wished he had had some of his brothers there to share in the occasion.

"He is my heart." Agron smiled broadly, smiling at Nasir. "How can I not look at him in any other way?" Then, he turned to look at Crixus, his brother of the sword, "I now understand, truly understand, why you wanted to save Naevia the way you did." Agron said. "I never want Nasir from my side."

"Then, this night is all the more special as the two of you join your lives." Crixus clapped Agron on the shoulder in a brotherly manner. Long ago, they would have been on opposite sides. Crixus was a Gaul. Agron was from East of the Rhine. The two of them had never seen eye to eye because of that alone. But now, that was of little consequence. They were brothers and would always remain so.

Nasir watched Crixus and Agron talking with only the sense of family surrounding them. Before, back in Rome when they were but rebels, Nasir would have feared the result of Agron and Crixus breaking words together. More than once it had led to a brawl between both men. But now, those feelings and days were behind them. They were family.

"There was a time that one would fear to see Crixus and Agron breaking words." Naevia appeared next to Nasir holding a bowl with fresh fruit in it. "Before, any second, those two would have come to blows." She chuckled, lightly nudging Nasir playfully.

Nasir smirked, "Yes, they would have. Those two are proud and stubborn, but we love them no matter what." It was the truth. Nasir and Naevia had had common ground when they met; they loved powerful, strong willed men. It helped them to become friends. "And now, tonight, I marry Agron." He was a mixture of elation and nerve. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered even faster as the hour drew near.

"Are you nervous?" Naevia asked with a broad smile when Crixus and Agron looked over at them. Then her smile brightened into one of pure love and happiness for Crixus. She let her gaze drift to the guests; many of them were brothers, sisters who they had found while spending time in Rome laying old demons to rest. Gannicus laughed, drank, and smiled at Sybil. Donar trailed the length of the ledge, ever the guard while Lugo poked fun at him. It warmed her heart to see their family almost whole.

Nasir smiled sheepishly at Naevia. "I am," But when he gazed upon Agron all the nerves went away and there was only love in his heart. There was nothing but Agron to fill Nasir's eyes. That man, to Nasir, was worth all the pain and suffering and humiliation he had endured in his previous life as a slave.

Agron moved from Crixus to walk across the rooftop to Nasir. He needed the taste of his Syrian lover on his tongue. The distance was eaten up quickly as Agron reached out pulling Nasir into his arms. Hungrily he took his Syrians lips ravishing his lover's mouth. Tonight was the night he had waited for, for so many life times. Nasir would be bound to him in the sight of their old gods. "You are all that I love." Agron swore when he drew back to take in much needed breath.

"As are you," Nasir replied backing away. "Now we must change." He felt very feminine saying that, or thinking he wanted to look perfect for Agron, but it was how he felt. Nasir wanted this night to be special. They were not only tying their lives together, but they were joining their hearts and their souls. A nervous smile played about Nasir's lips seeing the hungry look still blazing in Agron's eyes. But Agron did not press sensual advantage. Instead he lowered his head in a slow nod before turning to leave. Seeing Agron turn from him brought about a sting of remembered pain from the last time. Only, now, their paths would not separate. Then, Nasir too, walked back into the apartment to follow his love where he could change.

Agron stood in front of the mirror in his room staring at his reflection. He looked as if he had just stepped from their former life of blood and sweat. Gracing his hips, tied about his waist, was a black sarong adorned with the names of his brothers, with Duro, and with the battles he had won against Rome. Agron also wore a cloak that nearly resemble the one he had worn all those long years ago. This was Nasir's doing. His lovely Syrian and his fantastic memory. Agron turned to offer praise to Nasir when he saw his man standing there a striking opposite from him. Nasir wore a white sarong with the names of the battles he had aided in seeing victory for the rebels and the name of his brother. Where Agron's cloak was a mix of dark reds, blacks, deep blues, Nasir wore colors of light blues, spring greens, and white blended together to make his lovely olive skin glow. Agron was at a loss for words.

Nasir fought the urge to smile a self-satisfied smile as Agron stood before him slack jawed and silent. It was of a rare occasion that Nasir could stun his Germanic lover. Agron was man east of the Rhine, a man forged of blood, battle, and steel. He had been a man unaccustomed to the gentle touch of a lover until they had met. Nasir failed and he smiled broadly, chuckling light to himself. "I thought I would not see you like this ever again." Nasir stepped forward on bare feet to place his left hand flat upon Agron's chest where scars had been. His lover's skin was still so soft, still so strong with hardened muscles beneath. There was hardly a difference from this new body than there had been from the one Nasir had first known. He had been about to angle his head up, to steal a kiss, when someone knocked on the door. Nasir jumped back, chuckling again. Then he stilled saying, "Let us be married." As he held out his hand for Agron.

**OUTSIDE:**

Agron held Nasir's hand as they walked towards the altar where the priest waited for them. They were to be married in a unique ceremony where they would speak to their past, make vows, and finally be joined together. He could hardly believe they were her and he could hardly hear that the priest was saying. After he was told to turn to Nasir, Agron lost all focus except for his lover in front of him. Agron was barely aware that the priest asked him to speak. "When I met you, you were just a boy, young and innocent of the ways of war. I had no idea that day that you would take my heart and make it your own. From that day every breath I took was for you." Agron felt tears forming in his eyes "My life was always meant to be yours."

Nasir wanted to weep tears of joy at the words Agron graced his ears with. He was saying all that Nasir felt, all that he knew he would have in the arms of Agron. "My life was never my own. It belonged to the man who owned me, who made my choices for me." Nasir smiled and then looked at the people who were assembled. Most of them were faces they knew from Crixus and Naevia, to Saxa, Donar, Nemetese, Lugo, Sybil, and Gannicus. There were even friends from this life. "You were and are my safety, my security, and my freedom." Nasir paused, his throat choking with tears. "I knew the pleasures of the flesh, but love didn't fill my heart until you found me." Before the priest could say anything, Nasir reached into the pockets of his robes, and brought out two cuffs. They had been hand made out of gold with silver carefully inlaid and small gems of emeralds and rubies made an interlocking pattern of their names. "I had these made for us." Nasir took the bigger cuff and closed it around Agron's upper left arm seeing the gold set perfectly against his beautifully tanned skin.

Agron had tears in his eyes as he took the cuff Nasir offered to him so he could secure it to his lover's left upper arm. With great care, shaky hands, he closed the cuff against Nasir's skin and let his hands linger a moment. "My heart swells with pride more so than it did the first time I fought beside you in battle."

"As does mine." Nasir replied bringing his hands up to cup Agron's face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears the fell from Agron's eyes showing him the joy that filled him. Rather than wait for what else the priest had to say Nasir pulled Agron close and kissed him with all the love, passion, and happiness he had flowing through him. Distantly Nasir could hear the cheer of all those who had been with them in their first life.

"You're now married…" The priest mumbled with a smile and the gathered guests cheered and roared and shouted congratulations.

**INSIDE:**

All the furniture had been moved, barrels of wine had been brought in, loud music played, and people laughed. It was the perfect evening for old friends, old comrades who had defied Rome. There were very few new faces and those that were new just joined in while drinking heavily. Nasir watched everyone laughing, dancing, and some of them, those who were Agron's people, fought as they used to at the camp when good spirits took them. Idly his hand toyed with the arm cuff he wore. This was going to be his life now and it was everything he could have wanted.

Agron caroused with Lugo, Nemetese, and Saxa. They were laughing, drinking, and insulting each other. For the first time in months, except with Nasir, he had this feeling or normalcy. He didn't long for the Roman's to be biting at their heels. He didn't long for cold night, empty bellies, or even the constant state of awareness. Agron longed for Nasir and a life together. Now he had that. He looked to where his heart stood talking with Naevia, laughing at Gannicus as the Celt drank to excess. Nasir was happy, shining with the light that only Agron could bring to his little Syrian's eyes.

"We need sport!" Lugo shouted, laughing uproariously, and spilling generous amounts of wine on the floor.

"And sport we shall have!" Agron shouted in return while laughing and turning his loving gaze to Nasir. He set his drink aside moving to the heavy wooden chest sitting against the wall. The people gathered, those who were rebels, moved aside to make room. They knew what was coming and the welcomed it. Inside the wooden chest rested wooden staves, practice swords used to train gladiators. Agron took two staves out and tossed one to Lugo.

"Take positions," Crixus called out jovially.

Nasir stood in the crowd as close to Agron as he could while he watched his new husband smile that sunny smile and throw curses at Lugo playfully. "Get him Agron!" He cheered with the roar of the crowd. Before the fight could begin a loud resounding knock stilled the roar of the crowd. Nasir turned to the door at the same time Agron, Naevia, and Crixus turned to look. As one, the four of them moved to the oak door, but didn't dare to open it. The knocking sounded again, startling them. Nasir looked to Agron who only stared at the door. Taking a breath, he reached out to grasp the knob. With a flick of his wrist the lock pulled back and the door opened revealing five people they thought not to see again.

"By the Gods," Crixus muttered stepping out into the hall to embrace his brother; Spartacus was returned to this world. "You fucking Thracian." He could hardly believe who it was he was actually seeing. The bringer of rain, the Romans had called him. Crixus stepped into the hall with laughter in his heart as he embraced his brother. "You are welcome sight!"

Agron, as happy as he was to see Spartacus once more in this world, could not keep his eyes from the sight of the man standing behind him. It was Duro, his brother. "Duro…" Agron left Nasir's side to go to his brother. Roughly, he pulled Duro close and hugged him so tight that he thought he would crack one of his little brother's ribs. "Where have you been?" Agron asked pulling back and cupping his brother's face.

"Around!" Duro laughed and embraced his brother again. "We heard from people on the street that there was a party going on. Someone got married." His eyes dropped to the armband covering Agron's upper left arm. "Where is the one you take to heart?"

Agron smiled that bright shining smile that he had alone used for Nasir because his spirited little Syrian had been the only one to draw it out of him. Then, he reached his left hand back to Nasir so he could pull his love into the shelter of his arms. To Duro he said, "This is Nasir, my heart and soul. My new husband."

Nasir didn't want to be standing in the hall, not when so many of those they called 'brother' were waiting inside. "We should go inside." He smiled even as he looked down the hall to see two men staring at them. It gave him a nervous feeling.

Agron did not argue. He stepped back into the apartment to roars and shouts of joy upon Spartacus rejoining the ranks. This truly was a night for celebration, for laughter, for drink, and for the warm embrace of loved ones.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Most of the people in attendance had called it a night. Only a few remained. Saxa and Nemetese we talking quietly in a corner while Gannicus and Sybil were curled together on the couch. Duro stood talking in low Germanic tones with Lugo and Donar. Crixus and Naevia stood talking with Spartacus and the dark haired woman on his arm. Nasir was enveloped in Agron's loving arms as he stood content at the sight of those gathered. This was his family returned to the land of the living. "Could a night be more perfect?" Nasir mumbled.

"I could think of something we could be doing," Agron gowled in Nasir's ear drawing a laugh from his Syrian. "We could slip away to our bed leaving the others to rabble rouse and drink themselves into unconsciousness." He teased slipping his hands down Nasir's flat stomach and on down to find evidence of desire from whispered words of promised pleasure. "They would not miss us." Agron moaned setting his lips to kiss the edge of Nasir's ear.

"They would notice," Nasir was tempted to slip away to be bedded by Agron. "I thought you would want to spend time with your brother." He dropped his head back against Agron's strong shoulder as he bit back a moan at the tempting way his husband's hand rubbed over his hardening desire. Agron's skilled hands gripped him as if he was gripping the hilt of a sword, strong and sure and yet gentle too. Nasir would so become undone at Agron's hands.

"My brother knows well the appetites I possess," Agron said drawing the tip of his tongue up the edge of Nasir's ear again, "He will not miss me," A gentle nip of teeth, "Nor will he leave." Agron let his lips to Nasir's pulse, dragging his teeth over the thundering beat and then soothing the sting with generous licks from his tongue.

"You tempt me," Nasir moaned reaching his hand back to cup Agron. He was as skilled at driving his man to fevered desire. Agron growled in delight rocking his hips foreword into Nasir's hands. "I want you to bed me all through the night." He whispered, "But…"

Agron could hear no more. Roughly, like he knew Nasir liked it, he pulled his new husband out of sight so he could claim the tempting lips of the man who claimed his heart. Nasir draped his arms over Agron's shoulders while he placed strong hands to Nasir's thighs lifting his little man up so Agron could place himself between willing legs. A shudder of desire ran through Agron; he bucked against Nasir bringing forth a strangled moan that warmed his heart. "I love you." Agron let the words slip from between his lips without reservation.

"As I love you with all that I am," Nasir replied.

"Then let us go to bed," Agron tempted with a small thrust of his hips. "It would not be the first time we left them while we took to pleasure in each other's arms." He kissed Nasir, fused their lips together, and like the ruthless gladiator that he was, he plunged his tongue into Nasir's mouth.

Nasir moaned, pressing himself to Agron. "I never want another man as I want you." Happiness swelled inside of Nasir just being with Agron. If he had not strayed into the bakery he never would have set eyes upon his heart, he never would have known his true self. "We have many nights of freedom and peace to love and to sate our hunger." He said gently. "Let us share drink and laughter till the sun rises."

Agron groaned, his passions needed to be sated in Nasir's arms, but his heart was right, "Yes, we should rejoin the others." Like he used to, Agron placed his lips to Nasir's forehead. "My husband," he said with such pride. "I love you so much. Come, let us go back to the rabble we call brothers and sisters." He could not help but to laugh as Nasir smiled, and belying his strength, his little Syrian pulled him back to the celebration where they were met with playful jeers and cat calls. Agron only laughed harder keeping Nasir tight to his side.


End file.
